Wizard War One
by WhoIsTheWriterHere
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter's kids and a fight against a terrorist group trying to bring back Voldemort. I have improvised a few things concerning the invention of spells, but they are interesting and useful. You definitely need to have read at least The Deathly Hallows for this story to make sense. Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts used to be really dangerous. That's what I hear, anyway. I hear that when my father Ron was at Hogwarts, they had trouble every year without fail. My mom says that part of the reason Ron was always getting into trouble was because he was always acting rashly. They usually get into an argument after this, and it all ends with them laughing about events long past.

My mom tells me the same things. She talks about adventures she had with Dad and my Dad's friend Harry Potter, who apparently saved the world more than once. Whatever I do, I just hope that my Hogwarts years are as interesting, though maybe a little less danger would be nice. Last year was okay, that was my first.

"Rose! It's time to go! We don't want to miss the train! It's the sixth year!" My mother called.

I ran downstairs. My mom always had to be on time, and usually I found it annoying, but today, it was important to me that we be punctual, so the more that my mom rushed me, the better. I rushed out the door along with my brother Hugo. We ran to the car and buckled ourselves into the old Ford car my Dad has. He jumped in the front seat with a grin glued on his face.

"Everybody ready? Alright-y then, let's get started, we don't want to be late, the wall turns solid after a little while, and that's no fun to run into, trust me, I know!"

And with that, without explaining more about how the wall could turn solid to me, he started the car down the runway, and we took off. We cloaked, and flew over to the train station in London. We landed and became visible. I looked around. Not much to see, just the parking lot of a train coming by, and some nearby shopping buildings, but we were finally here, after eleven years and one summer, we had finally arrived again.


	2. Chapter 2

We got out and were beginning to walk over to a wall between stations when a big red Lamborghini screeched up and got dirt all over my dad's old Ford. The engine stopped, the doors opened, and out came the evillest looking man I'd ever seen. He had blond hair and an evil, entitled look to him. He opened the door behind him and out stepped a small child with a similar look on his face. My dad scowled.

"And you always thought my dad's fascination with muggle objects was petty, yet here you have one of the pettiest muggle objects!" Dad practically yelled.

The blonde turned his head and smirked at my dad in recognition.

"Ah, Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy."

My dad growled, and looked over at the Lamborghini.

"And you always thought I was a muggle hoarder."

Draco Malfoy looked over at his ride.

"What, this old thing? It isn't just a muggle car, it has magical properties, and looks gorgeous, unlike that chunk of cage you call a car. And let's not forget the contents. Yes, this is simply a necessity in today's world."

Malfoy pulled out a suitcase, a wand, and a new broomstick and handed them all to his son.

"I don't believe I've introduced Scorpius, my only son, but if you're interested in keeping any of the money you somehow still have, I would advise you to keep your discount wands off of him."

Draco leaned down to his son and whispered something in his son's ear and pointed to my mom, who was just getting out of the car. Scorpius winced as if he smelled something bad, and turned his back and walked through the wall of the train station. Draco grinned.

I walked with my siblings to the car, but before we could get out all our luggage., a Mercedes drove up and out hopped some kids with mops of black hair. Ron turned to them.

"Harry! How are you doing!"

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, my aunt and uncle, jumped out of the Mercedes and greeted my parents like old friends, which, of course, they were. My Dad talked to them a little, and then turned to Draco.

"Yeah, this guy is back, and he's just as frustrating! We really should punch him again sometime!"-to which Draco frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco promptly got in his car and started it.

"Well, I'll see you later! Not a bad car, Potter, although mine is way better, and Weasley... well, if you can't go fancy, you gotta turn heads for _some_ reason, right?"

He drove away laughing.

My uncle Harry circled my dad's car.

"Well, Hermione, I know that medical work pays better than this! Did Ron want to teach the kids to drive with this? And did you guys seriously fix this up after the Forbidden Forest? That was one nutty High School Reunion, but I thought that was just a little fun! Actually fixing it up... well... why?"

Ron smiled.

"Oh, you know, sentimental value, and it's still the only car that can fly and turn invisible."

Harry grinned. "I forget that every year." then turned to his kids. "You guys remember your cousins, right? You guys go through the wall together, and we'll talk adult talk, you know, boring news and stuff."

I gathered my things and walked towards the wall with my cousins, preparing for the weird sight I always got. Just before I walked through the wall, I looked over as Hermione showed a moving newspaper with a wanted sign on it. They seemed to be very concerned about the wizard terrorist group 4 Pillars, and its leader. I shuddered and turned away and walked with my cousins. Albus turned to me with a worried look on his face.

"Did you see that wizard on the paper? He looked dangerous, do you think that he will be any danger while we are at school? I think you and I have both heard of such things happening before."

"Nah. Ever since Professor McGonagall took charge of Hogwarts, there has been way less dark magic infiltrating the school. I even hear that they got a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher to stay for more than one year! I'm sure we'll be alright." I reassured him.

Albus sighed in relief.

"That's good, some of the things my dad have told me about the school's past have been pretty disturbing, so I'm glad our Headmaster can handle the place. I feel safer already."

"Yep." I agreed. "We'll be totally safe. Nothing bad will come our way, just like last year."

Looking back, I was a fool.


	4. Chapter 4

I got on the train and pulled my suitcase inside. I sat next to the Lovegood twins, Lorcan and Lysander, just across from my cousin Lily Potter, who was having a debate with Scorpius about whether or not Hogwarts could still be dangerous. Scorpius was surprisingly good at debate, although Lily has spirit.

Next to Scorpius lay Luke Declano, a Ravenclaw, and a sixth year as well. Luke was a strange person, always walking around in a trench coat, never speaking, never even saying hi to anyone. We didn't know much about his father or mother, no one did. He always wore a pair of small, golden-colored sunglasses. Not that it mattered-he had a mop of black hair on his head, but unlike Albus and Severus, his hair didn't stop at his eyes. It covered most of his face. His wand was in-cased in some kind of leather, embroidered with chain mail. He was holding it close to himself, as though he expected someone to take it. Despite this, he was sleeping, and it slowly slid from his grip to the ground. I picked it up right as he violently woke up and reached for it in a panic. I cautiously handed it back to him.

"You dropped this."

He accepted it quietly and gratefully, and turned to go back to sleep, but I had interest in talking to him, after all, no one knew much about him.

"Hey Luke, can I see your schedule?"

Luke nodded and handed me a piece of paper. When I opened it up, however it was not a schedule.

BluePrint for Wand Liquefying: Restricted Magic

If Allergic Reaction Occurs, Seek Magical Help Immediately

Luke quickly realized his mistake and snatched the paper back, replacing it with a schedule. Suddenly, however, the schedule did not seem so interesting.

Wand liquifying? Why would he want to liquify a wand? And whose wand would he want to liquify? His own? Someone he didn't like? I made a mental note to follow him when he pulled out the blueprint.


	5. Chapter 5

The train continued on its course and quickly reached its destination. We piled into the school and into the dining hall, ready to eat and hear old McGonagall talk. She stood slowly and hobbled to the podium.

"Students of Hogwarts. How nice it is to see you here again after so long. We are always looking for new ways to ensure your safety at this school, as we have had trouble in the past, as you are aware, I'm sure. However, this group of students will be the last group of students I will be seeing to graduation. I have had a long and successful time as Headmaster, but I will be stepping down to retire. It is not yet clear who will secede me, but we have a year to decide. Also, we felt it important that you should know that our old Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Lupin, will be stepping down and moving back up to Potions Master, to be replaced temporarily by Mr. Declano, sitting over by the Ravenclaw table."

I stared over in Luke's direction. A teacher? In one of our classes? How? Was he that advanced? Those who knew him as I did had a similar reaction, but the teachers who knew him nodded as if this was totally expected. McGonagall continued.

"I know that this development is shocking. We are letting a student run a class. However, we feel that Mr. Declano is well equipped to lead, and knows the material he is teaching. He has requested to teach, and this year in particular. We have counseled together, and have decided to allow this. We are currently in the process of changing our current curriculum in order to meet modern standards, and this may be what we are looking for. However, for those who enjoy making trouble, you should know that he has full disciplinary power, and that there will also be a charm in the room watching you while he is teaching. He will be teaching specialized methods of defense that will come in very handy. Now, with that, I will leave you to your food, and I hope you will enjoy the last two years of my rule.

I watched Luke in fascination. How good could he be? What had he done? And how?

I was deep in thought when Luke got up to leave, stopping to talk to a small giant nearby. I got up to follow him, stopping at the giant.

"Excuse me, giant, where is Luke going?"

The giant woke up with a smile and began to talk.

"Giant? Why, I'm an 'alf giant! Been here fer a long time too, years an' years."

"Sorry, _half giant,_ where did Luke go?

"Ter be hones' wih yeh, I dunno, he's allowed ter go where 'e wants, but yeh can follow 'im if yeh wan' to. Say, don't yer look familiar? Could swear I'd seen yeh before, but this 's me firs' year back in a while."

"You may have known my parents, but I assure you you don't know me, Mr. …?"

"Me name's Hagrid. Now yer better catch up ter Luke."

I smiled and ran towards Luke, who was just turning left at the end of the hall. I ran down and turned left, and re-opened a well-hidden door that was nearly closed. Only once I had followed him into a wizard hospital wing did it occur to me that he wasn't going to pick up teacher work, as I had suspected. Great, just what I had hoped.

The house elves working there barely gave him a second look, apparently his reputation meant he could go anywhere. How did he get this much power?


	6. Chapter 6

I walked behind him with a sense of purpose, so that people would think that I had some business here. I followed Luke to a medicine area, where different medicines were being created. Luke went to a area where they blended items to be put in medicine. It was currently not in use, so no one was in the area. He went over to a magic blender, which was basically a glass ball with one opening. He opened it up and tossed his wand inside, where it levitated to the center of the dome. Luke pressed a series of buttons on the control board, and the wand began to crumble to dust. At this point he spoke.

"You can come out now Rose, I don't really care."

I stepped out in shock from behind a crate of steroid pills and gaped.

"How did you know I was here?"

He chuckled.

"It was only logical. I suspected that you would follow me, based on the blueprint you saw, but I couldn't be sure until I cast a spell allowing me to have a third person view of the medical facility. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my endeavors, this experiment pushes the boundaries of wand science and magic. It's not legal, and it's certainly not safe, but the only one in danger is me, so no one needs to know."

I considered, then shrugged and sat down to watch. Luke explained what he was doing.

"As you age, your wand ages with you, becoming more powerful as it unites with you. I have had enough experience with this wand that it knows me, so with this machine, I age the wand until it crumbles to dust."

Luke threw in vials of unidentifiable liquids of strange color and consistency. He had the machine mix it all together, then he opened it up again and held an open syringe underneath it. He put the top on the syringe, and pointed the needle towards his heart. I watched in fascination and fear. He turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I've studied the science of the liquefied wand, this will likely hurt, but it will be worth it."

And he injected himself with the mixture.

"Give that to me after two minutes." He pointed to a bulge in his coat pocket, and collapsed to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke collapsed on the floor and his veins turned blue. He shuddered and straightened out on the ground. The fluids seemed to be coursing through his body, the blue color traveling through his body. I looked in interest and alarm. Was this supposed to do this? I looked at my watch. Two minutes. I walked over and took the large pill out of his pocket. I opened his mouth and popped the pill inside. Over the course of about five minutes, he returned to a normal state and color. He sat up.

"Thank you. That was terrible, I sure hope it worked."

He stood up and flexed his fingers carefully.

"Watch this."

He gestured to the glass dome and the machine shut down. I gasped. Then he turned to me.

"Take out your wand."

I did as he said, and held my wand at the ready. He pointed his index finger at my wand.

"_Expeliarmus!_"

My wand flew out of my hand and flew towards him. He caught it, and then threw it back to me, grinning as he did.

"Amazing. I never accurately imagined how impressive this would feel." he said.

"How did you do this? Did you really just put the power of your wand into your blood? That's incredible!"

I thought for a moment.

"But how are you going to conceal this? You have no wand now."

He smiled.

"Oh, but I do."

He took out a replica of his wand and looked at me.

"We should get to our rooms and stuff. They will be looking for us. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

When I go back to my dorm, everyone was buzzing about their first classes. I walked up to Lorcan and Lysander, who were buzzing about their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught, of course, by Luke. Lorcan and Lysander turned to me.

"So, Rose, what's your first class? I assume it's Defense Against the Dark Arts, or something to do with animals, perhaps?" Lorcan asked.

"Nope. In fact, my dad told me to put the boring classes first, so I have Potions first, they aren't real immediate, so I don't take much interest to them.

"That's a shame," voiced someone behind me. "Potions class could be the most useful class you ever take if you use if right, and much more potent than any other classes, it's really just a matter of patience."

I turned around to find none other than Luke standing there, looking as though he knew something I didn't, which, come to think of it, he probably did. Then again, he always looked like that, when you could see his face. He continued talking.

"Mind if I walk with you, Rose? Defense Against the Dark Arts is this same direction, just upstairs."

"Sure, Lorcan and Lysander are going to your class, so we can all walk together."

We walked and talked, Lorcan and Lysander talked about conspiracy theories and creatures of magic that may or may not exist. Luke and I talked about our classes.

"So are you basically working on Defense Against the Dark Arts all week?"

"No, I get off periods, four today, three tomorrow, and then that repeats."

"What do you do on those off periods?" I inquired.

Luke thought for a moment, unsure.

"Probably homework for the classes I'm not ahead in, maybe I'll look into more advanced spells or potions, or maybe Calculous if I feel like mentally torturing myself."

At this point Lysander interrupted.

"Oh, have you already completed your wand project?"

I froze. Lysander knew about his wand project? I didn't tell him, and I was about to tell Luke, when he chuckled.

"No, I finished that with the help of Rose here, but thanks for asking."

I looked at Luke in confusion.

"They know about that?"

"Yes. They are kind of crazy, in my opinion, but crazy people are entertaining to hang around with, so I talk to them a lot, for entertainment, laughs, and occasionally advice. We're in different classes, so you wouldn't see it happening when we talk, usu-oh there's the stairs."

Lorcan and Lysander headed toward the stairs with Luke, but Luke lagged behind. I began to walk downstairs, but Luke grabbed me from behind.

"Oh, and you should talk to me third period, I got some cool news you might like to know about."

Then he ran to talk to Lorcan and Lysander, leaving me to wonder what he could possibly know that I didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Potions Class was pretty boring, Mr. Longbottom taught us the class, and though he knew how to deal with troublesome kids, he seemed to have a bad luck charm that made him prone to have problems or accidents, and his name didn't help. A shame, too, because he was a great wizard, I hear, just preyed on by rough circumstances. That said, there's still nothing really exciting in Potions Class unless there is some explosion or something. Today, nothing was happening, so I turned my bored eyes to the top of the classroom. Across the top of the wall, above the cupboards full of spell books and such was a picture of past Potions Masters. There was a fat, merry man as the most recent before Longbottom, labeled P. Slughorn. After him was a dark haired man looking disappointed, labeled P. Snape. After tha-

BANG!

I looked up in alarm. A cloud of crimson smoke rose up from the cauldron behind Mr. Longbottom. The smoke blew him up into the air and over us, to crash into the wall and slide down. The smoke turned and withered and grew. Most of the students had panicked and ran to the exit, yelling about an explosion. They're idiots. Potions Class is farther away from any other class except Defense Against the Dark Arts. They won't get there in time to tell anyone before the smoke spreads. I ran over to Mr. Longbottom.

"Professor, are you ok?"

He looked up at me, bleeding and bruised, and smiled weakly.

"No... I'm afraid tha... that the smoke is... more than j... just a little fire an... gasoli...ine."

Now that I looked closer, his clothes were smoking where the red smoke had touched. He coughed up blood, then turned back to me, with extreme difficulty.

"This... this was not... of my... doing. Stop... the smoke... and the per...son...responsible. This... this is in... your...hhh...aaaahhh."

He laid down and closed his eyes, his back dissolving and smoking. I turned to the smoke. It was still spreading, and seemed to be forming a shape. A head. The head seemed to be trying to look around, but kept dissipating when it moved. I ran up the the smoke and pointed my wand at it.

"Aquamenti!"

A water-like substance foamed out of my wand and at the head. It evaporated instantly. The smoke began spreading, and it dawned on me that this wasn't rising smoke, but spreading mist. This wouldn't rise up and leave us. It would kill us all. I turned to Lorcan and Lysander, who were watching the mist in a mix of fascination and horror. I turned to them.

"One of you, go to the teachers, tell them about this mist, and tell them that it is spreading and dangerous. The other one, close the doors, I don't want this mist getting outside! Go!"

Lorcan ran out the door to tell a teacher, and Lysander closed the doors behind her and tried to calm the practically hysterical students outside. I ran up to the mist again.

"Aquamenti!"

The mist spread out slowly as the water hit it, but then changed course and compacted again, to show a face unlike anything I had ever seen. The head turned to me, and began speaking in a raspy, cold tone.

"_Something about you is familiar... oh yes, you're her son. I see the resemblance. I didn't think she would ever live to have kids... but there you go."_

The mist moved rapidly and screeched, I guess this is laughter in mist.

"_You're Mother, Father _and _Uncle would be proud to see me the way I am now, in this pitiful form. Of course, he would want you to see me in my full glory."_

The mist formed a body in black robes with a deadly wand and clawed hands. He moved his hands together, but they just dissipated together. He screeched in frustration, and then turned towards me.

"_Tell your relatives, the greatest wizard ever to walk the earth is coming to greet him."_

He flexed his hands, then turned to me.

"_Or maybe, I should tell him myself."_

The hands raised, and the mist around his feat began moving towards me, jolting his misty form forward quickly and smoothly. I jumped to the left and ran around, shooting whatever spells I could remember as I ran.

A screeching noise began, he was laughing continuously. He thought this was hilarious. He knew I was doomed, and so did I. The mist could do whatever it wanted, blaze through anything, and I had to run through obstacles. Luckily, I'm fast, and the mist could only move so quickly without spreading too much. However, this would work for about thirty more seconds before the mist would grow too much for me to avoid it. I jumped and shoved things out of my way, shooting spells that had no effect. Twenty seconds. Fifteen.

"_I will enjoy killing you, I imagine it will give your uncle something to think about as he waits for me to kill him as well! Oh, revenge is sweet!"_

"Unfortunately, revenge is pricey, and you don't got a lot of money."

I turned at the voice. Lysander stood behind Luke, who pointed at the mist.

"Protego!"

A shield appeared around the mist, which began explosively ramming the shield, eating away at it. The mist-man turned to Luke in disbelief.

"_Who would dare pick a fight with the Dark Lord? Would you condemn yourself?"_

Luke flinched at 'Dark Lord'. Who was this person, and what did he have to do with my dad? Was this the dangerous enemy from years ago? Didn't he die?

The Mist-Man turned to me.

"_You do not seem to recognize me, did your parents not tell you about me? That's a shame, they must have known they couldn't keep me a secret forever. Do not worry, you shall soon know my name. Let me show you my trade. I have gotten more powerful since your uncle last defeated me."_

He turned and blasted through the shield, and sent his mists after Luke and the Lovegood twins.

"Run!" I yelled. And the retards ran... into the room to help.

The mist targeted Luke first. He started to run the same direction that I had. I saw the mist chasing him. He would have to go faster than I had. I was about to move things out of the way, when he jumped up onto a desk and began jumping from desk to desk. I watched in amazement, and the mist was just as surprised. He jumped on desks, chairs, and even a sign that said CAUTION: Dangerous Chemicals. He picked up a flask or two of dangerous potions mid jump and flung them at the mist. The mist took the bait, encasing the flask and exploding it all over itself. Immediately the mist began to detract from where the flask had exploded. Luke jumped off the burning teachers desk, flipped in the air _over the mist _(what a show-off), and landed in front of me.

"Potions," he said. "much more potent than your average spell."

And he threw all the remaining potions at the Mist-Man.


	10. Chapter 10

Headmistress McGonagall burst into the room as the last potions broke. When the potions spread, they dissipated the Mist-Man, starting at his feet. When the Mist-Man saw himself dissolving, he growled and yelled for all to hear.

"_You have temporarily driven this form from the room, but you cannot defeat my consciousness! Mark my words, this is not the last you have seen..." _He turned to me and emphasized. _"...of Voldemort."_

He dissolved completely, leaving everyone in shock, and leaving me with more questions than I'd ever had in all my life.

Luke walked over to Headmaster McGonagall and calmly explained what was clearly going on with Voldemort's return, which I could make nothing of. Headmaster McGonagall nodded, and then turned to address everyone.

"You may or may not know what has just happened, but either way, I urge you all to move on to your next class, as this one is ending now. We will update you on the threat this poses to the school, and if any precautions need to be taken, but for now, go back to your classes, and if anything of the similar happens again, find me immediately and go to your dorms. Otherwise, go on with your day, and I will discuss this with the teachers."

She turned to Luke.

"Luke, I understand you are busy, you may go to your class. I will fill you in later."

He nodded, and strode out of the room. I checked my watch. Potions and Algebra I was already done.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, just waiting for the last class.

Most things don't hold much interest to me, although Charms will be interesting enough tomorrow. They say that this Charms teacher is determined to make his class as relevant as Defense Against the Dark Arts.

So I slugged through the day with hope for my last class-Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the time finally came, I ran out of English and Writing AP and straight to the room I knew would have Luke in it.

When I walked in to see Luke, he was jumping from desk to chair and even on various things he had nailed to the floor. Apparently he practices what he did in Potions class. He jumped off the tallest sign, slid down the wall, and turned to face me.

"Excited for our class today?"

"Very, I hear your classes are amazing."

Luke grinned.

"I think you'll like it, at any rate."

As more and more people started filing in, Luke jumped back up to the top of his desk and stood up.

"Everybody stand up on your desks and listen to me!"

At this, some people immediately jumped on top of their desks, while others hesitated for a second. I stood tall on my desk, as a soldier saluting a general. Luke began talking.

"Now I know some of you are really-aw screw the speech, let's get down to business! Everybody get down and shove the desks to the far side of the room, and find a partner to practice with!"

We did all of this, except I had no idea who I could pair with. I could go with Scorpius, but he was very practiced in humiliating spells. I could choose someone random, but that might not work either. I could go with Albus or Teddy, but I don't know what spells they know, they tend to be more about passion and power than know-how.

"Need a partner?"

I turned around to see Luke, asking me to be his partner. Perfect.

"Sure, do I need to help you demonstrate?"

"If you don't mind, it won't hurt."

I stepped a few feet away, and toward the front as he began to yell out instructions.

"Today, we will be learning how to dodge and block and parry with spells and objects. The point of this is to learn how to prolong a wizard battle. Right now, as far as most people know, the winner of a wizard battle is the fastest wizard who shoots a spell first. Not so. I will show you today that you can have a wizard battle with cover, dodging, and even parrying. Rose is now going to shoot spells at me relentlessly until she hits me, using non-lethal spells of course. I will at some point return a spell, but for now, we'll let her fire three spells without a counterattack from me."

He turned my direction and indicated he was ready by spreading out his arms.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Luke fell forwards into a push-up position, and the spell went over him. He pushed himself back up into a standing position.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Luke casually side-stepped and jumped onto a desk.

"_Levicorpus! Protego!"_

Luke was caught off-guard. He dodged the first spell by jumping off the desk, but while he was coming down, the shield popped up and messed up his landing. He fell off the shield and landed on his back, vulnerable. I casually raised my wand.

"Alohomora"

A door unlocked and swung open, knocking Luke onto his stomach.

"Accio desk."

A desk behind Luke pulled forward, pulling him right between my legs. I pulled my feet together, trapping him at the stomach. I casually lowered my wand.

"Stupify."

Too late I realized my mistake.

Luke snatched my wand from below, defeating me, without even raising his wand. He got to his feet, backed away, and tossed it back.

"Very well done. That was outside the box thinking, and I sense you were close to victory. Like mother like daughter."

I smiled. My mother is a well-known spell caster, and enormously successful. I hope to be as good as her when I'm grown.

"Alright, now everyone practice offense and defense! You can both do both at once if you like!" Luke shouted.

We practiced for the rest of class, and by the end, we had pretty much figured out the concept of dodging. At the end of class, Luke got up on a desk.

"You all did a great job today. We aren't finished. There will be more on Wednesday, and I am offering tutorials that cover multi-use spells and surprising methods of attack. As of now, you are dismissed.


	11. Chapter 11

I packed up my things and started walking to the door. On my way there, I noticed a decent amount of people walking up to ask about tutorials and the things they would do. I stopped and looked. Would it be worth it? …Nah. Not for now, I needed to try out Quidditch, or maybe some other sport. I walked out and went to my dorm to grab my broomstick. My broomstick is a Centerstaff 9. It was wood in the center, but plated with aluminum. The bristles were twisted, but not stuck together. Not as fast as the Ravenclaw's LightningRod's, but it makes up for it with maneuverability and acceleration beyond any on the field. I would need it if we were going to beat Ravenclaw this year, they had found a new use for strategy on the field, and they got more points last year than almost everyone else put together. They even challenged Hufflepuff and Slytherin to take Ravenclaw together, and they still won.

I walked out onto the field and looked for my team. They were out on the first field, as usual. Curiously, the Ravenclaws were on the second field, and already training. I got on my broom and took off.

Quidditch has changed a lot in just a few years. My uncle Harry did a few things that no one had done before (rumor is he didn't even do them on purpose). He stood up on his broom, dodged a bludger that was chasing him, went to unimaginable heights, held on from the bottom of his broomstick like a stuntman, and did some incredible work as a Seeker. Now these things are used as normal tactics for strange circumstances. People even used stick charms and amazing balance in order to ride on the top of the broom all the time. Much like a hoverboard, actually. Only Lorcan and Lysander and some of the others from other houses can use the hoverboard tactic, that takes skill. I personally prefer my maneuverability over any tricks that a hoverboarder can use, but I do occasionally hang off my broom, it has oddly come in handy. I practiced for an hour, then headed back inside. I walked with Lorcan and Lysander, who were both talking about a wizard's duel happening soon. They were both buzzing about who was battling who, and who was more skilled, and who had better chances and all that. I followed, interested. If anything, a wizard's duel would give me time to practice.

We walked until we reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room, where a crowd was cheering on two contestants. This battle was not going to go much longer. A fourth year Griffindor named Patricia fired spells at a constant rate, firing spell after spell (she talked quickly). But Scorpius had amazing dodging skills. Obviously, he had gone to Luke's class. He only seemed to be firing spells when she couldn't see them, causing her to have to throw herself to one side and use her shield too predictably.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupify!"

"Impedimentia!"

Patricia sent three spells in Scorpius's direction, but he jumped vertically into the air and pointed his wand down and behind him.

"Mobilicorpus!"

The spell threw him forward and over her hexes. He aimed his wand while in the air.

"Confundo!"

The confusing spell hit the already perplexed Patricia from above. She looked around, her eyes unfocused and dilated wrong.

"Levicorpus!"

Patricia was lifted off the ground by her right foot. And, unfortunately, although most knew about the spell levicorpus, they never thought to take precautions. So when Patricia was lifted up, her robes fell down to her shoulders and arms, revealing her underwear, to the laughter of the crowd of the onlookers.

Professor Springer, who was overseeing the battle, rolled his eyes and waved his wand.

"Typical." he muttered.

Patricia fell to the ground and quickly adjusted her robes in embarrassment.

"Winner! Scorpius Malfoy, third time in a row. Well done, any more challengers?

A few hands went up, but I wanted to be next the worst.

"Mobilicorpus."

I began to levitate, raising my hand above any other hand in the arena. As I lifted up, people stopped raising their hands to watch me float into the air. Professor Springer looked at me and smiled, obviously pleased that someone thought outside the box.

"Very well, Rose, you seem excited about this. You may go."

I floated over to the arena. I floated down and faced Scorpius. He had a glint in his eye, as though he was going to enjoy this. I was too.

We took our positions and faced each other. Lupin began the countdown.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!"

Scorpius went first.

"Serpensortia!"

A snake flew from his wand on the floor. He no doubt learned that from his father.

"Avis Oppugno Maxima!"

Two flocks of birds flew from my wand. One attacked the snake, one attacked Scorpius.

"Protego!"

A few birds got inside and began to attack him, but most of them just ran into his shield.

"Confringo!"

The snake caught on fire, as did the nearby birds.

"Obscuro!"

A spell went through the birds and fire I was trying to see through and hit me, blindfolding me. Of course he wants to keep me busy while he fights off the remaining birds. Although... my wand was still pointed in the right direction.

"Conjunctivitus!"

"My eyes!"

I must have hit him.

"Diffindo!"

My blindfold ripped to tatters.

"Impedimentia!"

The spell struck me by surprise. Apparently he hadn't been totally aimless either.

I flew head behind heels and landed on my back, knocking the air from my lungs.

"Aquamenti!"

With the water spell in place, Scorpius advanced through the fire and pointed his wand at my foot. I gasped in air and attempted to get to my feet.

"Incarcerous!"

Ropes flew around my arms and let me fall back, on my head and back.

"Diffindo!"

He cut the ropes, then pointed his wand at my feet. I was too breathless and dazed to do anything. Of course, he probably wants me to go like Patricia, embarrassed and confused.

"Descendo!"

I sank into the ground.

"Levicorpus!"

I began my decent. As I went out of the hole in the ground, the stone and dirt caught my robe, pulling it off completely. I flew up, and hung in the air by my foot.

In my jeans and t-shirt, which caused him to gawk in surprise.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Scorpius's legs locked together and he fell over.

"Liberacorpus!"

I flew to the ground on both feet.

"Mobilicorpus!"

I picked up Scorpius and threw him across the room. He landed in the midst of a bunch of students, which protected him from injury, but made his humiliation more public.

"Winner, Rose Weasley, new victor, well done, and masterful planning and spell usage. You are the new victor, you may choose to stay and battle, or leave now as the victor and let a new game start."

I tore my robes out of the hole, put them on, and raised my wand. "I'm ready".

Lorcan stepped up to the platform and put his wand in position. This is bad. The Lovegoods know how to use their spells to their maximum potential, though they sometimes take a long time to figure out what they want to do.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

"Impedimentia!"

Lorcan repeated this spell at lightning speed as I dodged to avoid it. I jumped up, crouched down, trying to avoid all his attacks. He couldn't be using this as his only strategy, could he? I dodged as well as I could, but I still had to back up due to the sheer amount of spell coming my way.

"Ahhh!"

I fell backwards into the hole Scorpius had made earlier.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Lorcan mobilized into the air.

"Expelliarmus!"

He dodged my desperate spell and pointed his wand my way.

"Langlock!"

The spell hit me. I pointed my wand to retaliate, but my tongue was glued to the top of my mouth, and I can't use my mind as quickly for spells yet. I pointed my wand more and slowly fired spells.

"Levicorpus!"

I flew up by my foot. My robes flew down to my face. I was already protected from embarrassment, as I mentioned before, but now I couldn't see.

"Expelliarmus!"

My wand flew out of my hand, and I heard it skitter across the floor. I threw up my robes to see where it was and I furiously reached for it.

"I'm confused, she's held, but she doesn't appear to submit, do I win?" Lorcan asked.

"Rose, are you defeated?" Springer asked.

I shook my head no, my wand was only a few feet away.

"Alright then, carry on."

"Impedimentia!"

I flew across the room, landed on my feet (Lorcan doesn't like to cause a lot of pain) then jumped up, and started running towards the wand.

Right as I had my hand in the right position to grab it...

"Tarantallegra!"

Against my will, my legs jumped up and I started dancing. There was some laughter, but the dance was actually pretty good, so at least it wasn't shameful.

"Rictusempra!"

I felt a tickling sensation. It steadily got worse. I swatted where I felt it, but I couldn't get it away. I tried to dance to where my wand was, but I involuntarily began a tango, which brought me close, but also far, and then repeated. Still I struggled. It takes two to tango, so my lone tango earned me more laughs. Lorcan spoke up.

"Rose, the next dance I have planned is a square dance."

At this I nodded in defeat. Only so much humiliation was worth winning. He waved his wand, releasing the spells, and I got down. My victory was short lived.

"Man, he destroyed you!" Scorpius chuckled.

Lysander was next. My interest had subsided, so I walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into the hall, thinking about practicing silent spell casting, when I was interrupted.

"No, I can't turn on them this way."

I ran into the room I heard. A practice room, and not a very big one at that. I walked to the door and listened.

"_You will not betray them, and yet you contact me? You call me from the dead? And you aid me in my magic? What game are you playing?"_

I knew that voice.

"_I know you could bring me back. You have the skill."_

"I want to bring you back, but not now. I have things to learn and do, I'll finish the year, and then I'll bring you back. First I need to figure out how to bring you back anonymously, and how to bring you back healthily. I could use more Horcruxes, but that would mean your body would not be whole, you already only have one left, and it doesn't even keep you alive enough to stay conscious. I could have you inhabit a dead body, but the body would decay. I could have you inhabit a living person, but they would fight back against your will."

"_You know the last option."_

I could almost hear Luke stiffen.

"I would rather not worry about that until I have considered all my options."

"_Whatever you do, do it thoroughly, I don't want to be stuck to the back of some guy's head this time."_

Luke chuckled.

I ran away as Luke ended the "call". How could he call someone back from the dead? Why would he call Voldemort back to life anyway? And what dark magic would allow him to come back and take a body? I ran to my dorm and sat on the bed. What could I do? I realized my pitiful demeanor and sat up.

No. I would not sit here wallowing in my pathetic mess of emotions. I would fix this problem, and I would make sure nobody else died. Luke cannot be trusted. I will defeat him.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few weeks, all I did was practice battle magic. I learned all I could in Luke's class, learned to use silent spells (it took some time), and learned to shoot spells faster than anyone.

Except Luke.

Always it was 'Except Luke'. There was nothing I did that he hadn't already thought of or mastered. There was no way I was going to be able to beat him without pulling ahead in something. But what? He was better at using spells. I thought a while, and got an idea, though it may not have been the best one.

I walked into Lorcan and Lysander's dorm at lunch.

"Can you teach me unusual application of spells?" I asked.

"Yes." they answered in unison.

So for weeks more, I learned how to use spells as no one would expect. How to use Aquamenti to kill someone, how to make fire unquenchable (or near unquenchable), how to use Glisseo as an attack (turning stairs to a ramp can be quite damaging), and many other strange/useful spell applications. Before long, I was finally better than Luke. If a battle happened, I could win. Probably.

I began to watch Luke and his frequent visits with Voldemort, trying to figure out a date that he would bring him back. Luke eventually came up with the idea that he could use the Imperius curse on somebody, and they would let Voldemort take over them, as long as he could lessen their will first. Voldemort stuck with the thought that he had another option that was far better than the rest. Luke didn't like this option, and kept shoving it off. So they argued on and on, bringing up and killing new ideas. Finally, one day, Luke came up with what seemed to be the perfect solution.

"I could create the perfect body! I could make an artificial body, and put the necessary spells and preservative chemicals on it, and you wouldn't have to deal with bodily injuries."

He looked up at Voldemort in hope.

"_That is indeed brilliant. I would be invincible by most standards, and the only way to kill me would be to drive me out with some advanced severing spell. The body would need to be a good one. Make sure that it is."_

"Of course."

I hid as he walked to the door. I would need to foil his plans to create a body. I followed him. We started walking down a hallway, but when I thought he couldn't see me, he waved his hand. My legs locked and I fell over. Luke turned around.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked. I lifted my head from the floor.

"I heard."

"How long have you been listening?"

"Only a few seconds."

He pointed his hand at me. I pointed my wand and threw up a shield, just before his hex hit me. He pointed at his feet and levitated into the air, over my shield. I shot more at him. He dodged them, and then shot three spells my direction. I couldn't dodge all three, I didn't unlock my legs in time.

As soon as the spell hurt, an incredible amount of pain wrecked my entire being. Pain. Pain everywhere at once that couldn't be healed. I screamed for a while, but no one seemed to hear me.

"I have put a dampening spell on this, so no one can hear this conversation. Now, how much did you hear?"

"What does that matter? Why are you even involved in this?"

Luke's face darkened.

"You wouldn't understand, and I don't think you ever will at this rate."

"What is there to understand? This is blatantly evil! Bringing evil back into the world is hardly something that a little inside information will help!"

Luke turned away.

"That's not what I meant, but if all goes well, you won't ever know what I meant. Now how long have you been listening?"

"I've been listening for a few days, I heard you say something about Voldemort last time, that's why I've been coming these few days, just-"

I shot a spell at him mid-sentence. He was caught off-guard and thrown backwards with all the desperation and expertise of me. He flew backwards thirty yards and landed on his head and back. That still wouldn't give me much time. I ran around my shield and ran down the hallway. He ran after me as I expected. I pointed my wand at the floor next to the shield. He tripped and fell. I turned to him and shot a spell at his feet, but he dodged. I counted on this. The floor area exploded and stone flew his direction. In desperation he flattened on the floor to dodge. I shot a spell at him as he did it, shooting where he was going to be rather than where he was. He was under the spell petrificus totalus, so he was frozen there. I pointed the wand at him. He levitated into the air. I threw him across the room and ran. He couldn't tell anyone about this, or I would rat him out. He would wake up in time to repair the damage. I went to the Quidditch games to calm my mind. Gryffindor was ahead of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hufflepuff... well... we're working on a consolation prize for them. I went to the Quidditch games, not the tournament practice. The goal of the Quidditch games I chose was to knock the enemy off of the broom and onto the padded floor below (a family had sued about the grass landing breaking bones and such), with non-lethal spells and force. I took my Centersweep and jumped onto the field. I got into one of the challenging aisles, which was just a strip of discolored padding, and waited for someone to get into the opposing aisle. A first year stepped in, looking confident. We were up second. The first was what looked like a fourth year and a sixth year. The announcer began.

"Third year, John-"

They were again interrupted by an explosion off to the left, and the ghost of Voldemort stepped out.

"_If you would all pause for a moment, I have an announcement. This school is officially under siege, I would advise you to pick your allies carefully. If you would look around to see your opponents before you decide…"_

Voldemort dissipated.


	14. Chapter 14

We weren't sure where to look, until we saw the sky turn red. Then we knew to look everywhere. All around the school, cloaked figures became visible just outside the shield and began to destroy it by casting various potions and spells on it. As they appeared, the general air of panic began to grow. However, none of us were fools, the Seventh years flew up to the wall of the school and immediately began to try to strengthen the wall, though they might as well have tried to drink the ocean with all the damage 4 Pillars was doing. Everyone else was filing to go inside, when Luke ran out with Headmistress McGonagall at his heels. The Headmistress yelled out orders.

"All students fifth years or older file into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for immediate battle preparation! Fourth years and under file to the main towers and wait for instruction!"

Everyone scurried to their respective location. I followed Luke to the room, where he was taking out some strange weapons I had never seen. He leaped to his podium, stepped on top of it, and began to speak.

"Alright, as you are aware, we are under attack. Efforts are being made to contact the Wizard military, but we think that this attack has been well planned, and help will neither be notified nor arrive on time. It is up to us."

Luke waved his wand, and specialized weapons appeared in lines on the desks.

"I wish I had been given more time to teach you the best way to use these, regrettably I have not been given that privilege. Luckily, you hardly need much know-how to use these if you have been paying attention in class, just utilize these the way you would a wand."

On the desks were strange contraptions that looked similar to guns, but instead of hollow barrels and areas that held bullets (don't expect ME to know what those are called), they had slots for inserting wands. Luke continued talking.

"These attachments do to your wand what upgrading a muggle wand, or gun, would do. They amplify your wand in different ways, with different effects. For example…"

He picked up a random attachment and inserted his wand, then pointed his (grenade launcher gun wand?) at a target on the wall and fired. It destroyed the target, the wall behind it, and still managed to blow pieces of the wall around. He then put the gun on the desk behind him and clapped his hands.

"Everyone pick an attachment! The attachment should have a little picture and some stats showing how the attachment works, so you know what you are getting."

Everyone looked at the attachments and made decisions based on their preferences. I picked up an attachment that said "M392" on it and chose a small bayonet tip for it. Scorpius chose a sniper attachment, Lorcan and Lysander both took out attachments of their own that mimicked high range magnums. Albus chose a full auto machine gun (dang!) and most people took the equivalent of an M4. I walked up to Luke.

"Wait, you've injected your wand, how do you make use of that?"

Luke smirked.

"That's the beauty of it, I could choose any I wanted, however…"

Luke put the grenade launcher down and took out some gauntlets.

"These have ten attachments, but people won't know that. I will be using a gun on the battlefield, but I won't need it."

Shivers temporarily took me over as I realized that he had the equivalent of ten guns on him at all times, and he wasn't really on our side. Luke showed no signs of noticing my concern, and instead turned to the crowd.

"Alright, if you've chosen a weapon attachment, get to the wall, and we'll get moving to the battlefield."


	15. Chapter 15

The crowd started out. Everyone but me and Luke. When everyone had left, I stared Luke down, and he just scowled in return. I gritted my teeth.

"You're WITH them, why? You know we aren't bad people, you know we are the people to side with!"

Luke silenced me with a raised hand, which was covered in a dangerous weapon.

"You think I volunteered for this? You think I raised my hand and said 'Hey, this sounds like fun, can I try this?' I didn't choose this allegiance, it chose me!"

Luke raised his hand and arm, and his sleeve fell to reveal a tattoo of four pillars with black material poured over them, which was slightly swollen, as though it were a scar.

"I was elected before I was _born _to be evil, literally black magic is wound into my being. Were I to reject this power, I would partially cease to exist, my being would be torn asunder, and in the most painful way!"

Luke put his arm down.

"But it doesn't matter, this power is nearly unlimited, and you will soon see just how strong it really is."

He turned to leave, and then turned to me.

"Come. They will be waiting for us."

I followed him, shocked and lightheaded. I stayed back a little, and found a spot next to the Headmistress near the wall, and turned to her.

"Why didn't they just sneak in? They wouldn't even have to dismantle the wall!"

Headmistress McGonagall hung her head sadly.

"Yes, and they could easily destroy or cancel this entire shield with much less trouble."

"So why are they doing this?"

"Look around, and think about it."

I peered around at the shield, and my classmates, and observed, then turned to her.

"They want us to see."

McGonagall nodded gravely.

"Yes, they are as much a terrorist group as a rebellion. They are making a show of destroying the shield to show us their power."

I shuddered.

"So how are the odds?"

"We are about 15,000 right now."

"And them?"

She breathed deeply.

"A little over 40,000."

My bravado notwithstanding, I'm pretty sure I turned pale.

"And how do our skills compare to theirs?"

"They have power we are restricted from using. A lot of it."

I must have looked sickly by this point.

"We are all going to die, aren't we?"

The Headmistress turned to me and put her hand under my chin.

"We are not alone. We only have to last two days, and students from Durmstrang and Uagadou will be here to help us, and the military should arrive about a half days after that, based on their average time to mobilize."

"So, if we last two and a half days we win?"

"Yes, but that is not as easy as it sounds."

With a bang, the shield broke and the true sky show through, and the spell casting began on both sides, neither side advancing. All the teachers began yelling out orders to their respective battalions. I watched Luke as he shot his grenade wand, doing plenty of damage but rarely killing. Spells made the air thick with light and explosions, and the chaos grew as the evening turned to night, and the battle wore on. We had the natural advantage with our tower, but we were being attacked from multiple sides, and the spells they were casting were mostly destructive spells, breaking down our walls. We continued battling the entire night, and by morning our walls were lower than before, though our gate was still intact, and our numbers were not diminished.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, some of us were too tired to stay up and rebuild, but some of us had just enough energy to piece the wall back together enough to hide behind and attack. Luke was still here, and he was still helping us. Most of my friends were among the more skilled ones, and had not been killed, so we all helped with the rebuild efforts. However, we could not do much before we had to rest for the next battle, and we couldn't have rebuilt the entire wall given two days, the wall was too badly damaged. I sat against the wall as Headmistress McGonagall went past looking for any remaining injured people, though there were not many. She stopped by to cease the construction and send the students away to rest. I went to find Luke, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I began silently searching, if he hasn't turned yet and he hasn't died, he is hiding. I took out my wand and used an invisibility charm, and then maximized it, he wouldn't expect anyone to go to these measures to find him. I used a charm only accessible to the Ministry of Magic to find The Trace that Luke gave off (being the daughter of Hermione Granger _does _have its privileges), but I could only faintly detect him… strange. I followed his dim signal to the outside of a room. As I opened the door, I cast a revealing charm over the room, and Luke jumped as he was revealed. He tried to run out of the room.

"Protego!"

Luke fell back from the shield, and I removed it to talk to him, but I was stopped dead by the sound he was making. He was crying. I could think of nothing to comfort him, nor did I know if I wanted to. I ran.

I ran to my dorm, but couldn't sleep. I stayed there practicing until I began hearing a call to arms, and headed to the half-wall. We lined up at the wall, this time ready for the wall to fall underneath us in its broken condition, and readied ourselves for the onslaught. Headmistress McGonagall yelled orders.

"Begin firing now!"

The second battle had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

This time, the tides were very different. Instantly, the first wave of terrorists began to move forward as they attacked, dodging and ducking from our attacks as they fired their own, and our numbers began to drop as rapidly as theirs. The teachers began to send out waves of their own, but from specific points in the wall and gate. I was with a group with Luke that was lead by our Headmistress, and we were losing the least members. We still had a slight defensive advantage, as the ground the terrorists were moving across was open and dangerous, whereas we had rubble and the remaining walls to hide with, so our numbers fell slightly slower than theirs, but it wasn't enough. We still had way less people than them, and the only thing keeping us alive was the brilliance of our leaders, teachers, and students, such that one student could take one terrorist.

As the fight continued, the terrorists came closer and closer to the walls. We fought our hardest, but we were still outnumbered, and the spells coming from the towers (thanks to the first through fourth years) weren't much help. We were about two more waves from losing the walls to the terrorists.

All of a sudden, I heard a sound from off to the right. With a yell, Luke and a group of students charged into the terrorist horde, completely disregarding the defensive stance the rest of the student body was taking. The screams of Luke and the other students could clearly be heard above the general din of battle. In response to this, all around, students broke formation and charged into the enemy army, driving back our opponents, but at much higher cost of lives.

When the dust cleared, and the terrorists fell back, we took inventory over who was still alive. Before, we were about 15,000 students. Now, we were just over 9,000, and what's more, the group Luke was in had disappeared behind enemy lines, and I was sure that Luke had joined them. I walked over to where they were gathering the bodies.

"Any sign of Luke's body?" I asked sadly, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes actually, but you aren't going to like it." said one of the medics.

I looked up in shock. Luke's body? He wasn't supposed to be dead. I tried to control my emotions, which would be very bad to reveal at the present moment.

"Where is he?"

"Over by the rest of the dead, they are laying him down now."

I ran over to where they were laying down the dead, and I saw him. Cold and dead, he looked as though he had died of an internal disease or something, he had no marks on him, he had no wounds, but death hung on him like a prisoner's number. I walked over and put my hand on his neck. No pulse, no sign of anything, but why would they kill him?

My thoughts and questions were interrupted by cries of joy, and I looked over to see 10,000 Durmstrang students marching in to help us. Reinforcements.

Over the next few hours we prepared for the upcoming battle with our new friends. There was little to be done, they were as well prepared as we were, but with more energy. We could do nothing to prepare better, we could only rest and prepare. This time, however, the battle did not start until the sun went down.

"Look!" shouted Lorcan and Lysander in unison.

As we watched, the forces we had worked so hard to destroy were rebuilt and reinforced with troops of their own, only about 4,000 of them, but enough to worry us, we had not killed that many of them in the first place.


	18. Chapter 18

"Time to move forward, they will not be sent back tonight."

Having said that, Headmistress McGonagall ordered everyone to charge forward, firing their wands at top speed and strength as they went. Chaos began instantly on our side. However, our enemies didn't seem to be charging back, but waiting. We moved forward more, we fired as hard as we could, the younger students in the towers fired as well, but they didn't move. As we got about 50 yards from them, a shorter cloaked leader stepped out from among them and held out their hand. A giant spell shot from their hand, but not towards us. As I watched it fly, in despair I realized the spell was headed for one of the towers with the first, second, third, and fourth years in them. The spell was going too fast for anyone to shoot it out of the air, but I saw it make contact with the tower. The tower cracked, and tipped, and swayed, and finally fell entirely to the ground. I could hear the cries of the students as the tower fell, and with the low walls, the death of our friends was clear to see.

With this in their mind, everyone turned and howled, and charged forward towards our enemies, now resolved to kill them all. I turned towards the leader, ready to fight, but the leader was not interested in me at all, he was focused on McGonagall. Our Headmistress headed towards the leader, and the leader stopped what he was doing to get on even battleground with McGonagall. A few of us on both sides of the battlefield stopped to get a view of what was sure to be a dangerous and momentous battle, and probably one to decide the fate of the battle. To begin, as though in agreement, they ejected their wands to use them, dueling without the attachment.

Headmistress McGonagall started, and wasted no time trying to kill the terrorist leader. She shot spells in bursts and rounds, and wound complicated traps in the spells she sent at him. The leader was clearly having trouble, but was still a match for McGonagall, and returned every spell with a block and counterattack. They were both old, so dodging was less of a concern than firing and blocking at lightning speed. They weaved complex spells on each other whilst cancelling each other out. More smoke and light started to rise from each strike, it seemed as though they were moving at the pinnacle of human ability (or at least as far as I know). With one giant blast, they separated and began circling, not firing anymore, looking for an opening in the other's defenses. As if on fast forward, Headmistress McGonagall shot four spells faster than others would shoot just one. The terrorist blocked three and turned as the last one hit him and he burst into flames. He angrily turned and shot his wand, not shooting a spell, but shooting a snake. He had created a snake from his wand, and it was longer, and bigger than anything I had ever seen. He turned his head to McGonagall, now easily twice her size, and slithered after her.

"Impressive how war turns even the most honorable of leaders to trying to set the opponent on fire."

I turned toward the sound. I will never again know shock as I did when I saw Luke standing across from me on the enemy side, scratched and bruised, but alive, and clearly ready to fight. The body was a fake. I raised my wand.

"As though you can speak of honor."

Luke raised his hand.

"When you're ready, your defeat awaits you."


	19. Chapter 19

I yelled and fired two red colored spells from my wand, which Luke barely dodged in surprise. He glared at me.

"So you're not yet ready to kill me."

"You deserve nothing less, but I won't."

Luke growled, and the battle between us began.

Right away it became obvious that Luke was overpowered. He had different powers of spell manipulation in each of his fingers due to his gauntlet. I fired and dodged, fired and dodged, and kept going, but no matter how fast I moved, it seemed he was faster and more easily able to attack. He seemed to be almost invisible, moving in the darkness of night, spells coming out of nowhere. I dodged and counterattacked, thinking. What could I possibly do against him? Nothing seemed to catch him off guard, he knew every spell I threw was easily dodgeable, he knew when I was going to surprise him. What spell had I not used against him yet? What spell could possibly catch him off guard when he seemed to be lord of the darkness? I tried reasoning with him.

"Luke! I don't want to kill you! Why are you trying to kill me?"

Luke relaxed one hand to talk.

"I told you, this darkness is part of me, part of dark magic is death. I will fulfill my role in this by killing you. If you look around, your classmates are almost finished."

I looked around. Sure enough, other than the duel that me, Luke, the terrorist, and McGonagall were in, my friends were being driven back. If I couldn't think of something quick, we would lose the walls tonight. What could I use against terrorists in this darkness?

And then it occurred to me, clear as day. I can fight darkness with light. I turned back to Luke.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A large dog burst from my wand emitting light. Luke was temporarily blinded and fell over. I disarmed him of his gauntlets and put a few charms in place to keep him still. I turned to the battle between Headmistress McGonagall and the terrorist leader. The terrorist leader was not knocked over like Luke (he had not gotten the full blast), but he was caught off-guard long enough to be hit again by one of McGonagall's curses. Straightaway, the leader bled, cut from many large gashes in his robes and skin. He gave McGonagall an evil look, and put an attachment _on _his wand and fell over. He pointed the wand at McGonagall and whispered a spell. Six spells shot from his wand and hit McGonagall, who couldn't dodge all of them at once. She was dead before she hit the ground. I couldn't believe it. One sly, cowardly move from a desperate duelist, and our Headmistress is gone. I turned to the leader in a fury, and he turned to me, partially healed. We raised our wands to begin the last meaningful battle of the night, when we heard horns from the South Side. We both looked over to see reinforcements from Uagadou marching over the South Side, about 7,500 of them. They were the last reinforcements we were going to receive this night, and we weren't going to last that long. I turned back to the leader. This ended tonight, one way or another, and this was the way to start.


	20. Chapter 20

The leader, with his aged and twisted face, smiled an evil smirk at me, as though taunting me. Then, in his old and strangely quiet voice, he spoke.

"I know what you are thinking, and I know it as well as anyone else. You are not receiving any more help until morning. But you need not worry. You will fail long before then."

He stepped forward, not getting into a wizards duel stance.

"Perhaps you have heard of the dark magic we are innovating for the return of Voldemort. It is really nothing much, just putting our magic into a darker, more complicated, more dangerous form. Even so, I would like you to see it firsthand, and tell me what you think."

Before I could even think fast enough to fire a spell, a single bolt of lightning shot from his wand and disarmed me, shooting my wand and attachment to the side. I couldn't even run after it before his wand shot lightning, this time at me. I was knocked over, near enough to Luke to see his face. He was removing the last of my spells, being able to think them, and not needing a wand. Before he stood up, he saw my last look of despondency, my knowledge that I had failed, and that I could do nothing about it. I stood up and at least tried to look at my killer. He laughed.

"Excellent. You have spirit. There is no fun in killing one who is dead before they stop breathing."

I ran at him, and lunged, almost in range of his wand. He fired more, multiple bursts of lightning, bringing me to the ground.

"So spirited, you try to kill me even when you are weaponless. It is a shame you were not chosen instead of Luke, you could have been of such use. But, that does not matter, we have won either way, and even your tenacity will not stop us from bringing the death of the school and the return of Voldemort to the world."

He continued his lightning, which I guessed must have been the lightning form of the Crucio curse. I thrashed around, but I couldn't escape it, it was not the usual form of the curse. I tried to look for my wand, but it was not easy, I could not see very well, I was in a haze. There was nothing left to do. I gave one last look to Luke, figuring he might as well know the last of my pain. He looked away, and I couldn't keep up looking the way I was, I was not strong enough to stay still. As the torture went on, I was sure I was close to death, but still I lived. I was blacking out when the torture stopped temporarily, and he began to talk.

"Your death will be only the second in a long line of important deaths leading to our takeover, but you should know that this will mean the most to me, the first death by Crucio lightning."

He continued his attacks. I don't remember screaming, only a basic instinct to get away from the pain, a feral feeling of trying to run, but not being able to. He continued to fire, laughing at my pain, until I couldn't stay concious any longer. I was sure I was going to die until suddenly, when I least expected it, I couldn't feel any pain. I looked up, and through my now battered eyes I saw Luke raise his hand and shoot lightning at the leader, disarming him. The leader had time to give Luke one look full of all the malice in his old face before Luke killed the old man in a flash of green. No sooner had he done this when he fell to the ground and began to shrivel up as dark magic began to work its way out of his body, killing him in the process. I crawled over to him as he lay dying. "Luke."

He looked up and began to talk.

"I figured even if I accepted the power and survived, it wouldn't really count as life."

He laughed weakly.

I wanted to tell him it would be okay, but I knew he would die, he had rejected the darkness, and the power and health that went with it. I leaned over him and kissed his dying lips.

"Thank you Luke."

He smiled, closed his eyes, and let his struggled breathing end.

I stood up. I turned towards the horizon. On the horizon, the sun was rising, and with it, the wizard military.

Long story short, we beat them, the military far outnumbered them. We held funerals for everyone, but we couldn't use Luke's body, it continuously shriveled up, so Lysander and I buried him ourselves (Lorcan was among the injured). As I turned away from Luke's grave, I knew that his sacrifice was small to everyone else. They didn't see what he had done, but to me, he made all the difference. We won, and I am still alive to see the victory because of him.


End file.
